Hair Dye
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Sometimes pranks can seem fun...but not to everyone...when someone goes around using hair dye on the Organization members, things eventually get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1 Axel

Hi and welcome to this really random story idea I came up with, with the help of some friends. **Holden Skyler** (that is her fanfic name if you wanna check her stories out) helped come up with a few ideas for this story.

So yes this is random, a few characters might be slightly out of character for story purposes, but other than that, let's get to the story!

* * *

 **Ch.1 Axel**

One night at The Castle that Never Was, everyone was asleep, except for Demyx. He was quietly walking through the castle, making sure he didn't make any loud noises. In one of his hands, there was a bag full of bottles of hair dye. There was a variety colors, and Demyx planned to use them all.

Demyx soon stood in front of Axel's room. He carefully opened the door and the stepped inside. He saw Axel sleeping on the bed. Demyx chuckled as he pulled out one of the bottles of hair dye. He slowly walked over to Axel and opened up the hair dye and began his little prank.

The next day Axel woke up, got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom door in his room (Just imagine there is one). Groggily Axel turned on the lights and walked over to the sink. He stared at himself tiredly for a moment before waking up to shock and giving out a yell.

"What the hell is this?!" Axel said as he looked at his reflection. Something wasn't right with his hair, it wasn't his usually bright red. Somehow his hair was now a sky blue! Axel turned on the sink and started splashing water on his head, trying to wash it off, but nothing happened. He went to the shower and put a lot of soap in his hair and scrubbed it like crazy. After washing out the soap and drying his hair he went back to the mirror to check his hair. But nothing had changed. His hair still was that sky blue.

"When I find out who did this..." Axel grumbled angrily to himself, "Oh they better hope I don't find them...or they will be in pain."

Axel stood in front of his door, he didn't want to head out into the Grey Room and have everyone see him. He knew they would probably laugh at him. He didn't want to be laughed at...he would be mocked for a long time. So Axel put up his hood and headed out of his room.

Axel entered the Grey Room, the only ones in the room were Saix, Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene. Saix was standing at his usually spot and the others were on the couches. Axel then walked up to Saix, but before Axel could say anything Saix spoke first.

"Axel, why is your hood up?" Saix asked.

"Uh...no reason." Axel said trying to avoid the conversation.

Saix gave Axel a serious, emotionless, face, "You're hiding something."

Axel shook his head, "No...No I'm not."

Saix continued to stare at Axel, not believing him. At this moment the other org members in the room were looking at Axel. He would keep denying it, until the blue in his hair finally faded. But Axel didn't know how long that would take. Larxene was suspicious of Axel, so she had snuck up behind him and pulled his hood off from.

Then there was silence. All four org members were staring at Axel's new blue hair. Axel lowered his head, feeling slightly embarrassed. After that moment of silence Larxene started to chuckle, and soon Luxord also started to chuckled. Demyx start to laugh and Saix actually had a smirk on his face.

"Stop it!" Axel shouted. "It's not funny!" He turned around and faced Larxene "Did you do this to my hair?!"

Larxene shook her head, "As funny as this is. I didn't dye your hair."

Axel then asked Luxord, who also said he didn't dye Axel's hair. And both Demyx and Saix also denied that they did it. But Axel didn't believe any of them, "I know someone in this castle did it. And I'm going to find out who did it." Axel said before storming off out of the Grey Room. Saix watched him leave and let out one small laugh, thinking about how ridiculous Axel looked.

As Axel walked back to his room he ran into Roxas and Xion. Both of them stared wide-eyed at Axel. "Uh...Axel...what did you do to your hair?" Roxas asked.

"You look really different." Xion added.

Axel grumbled, "It's none of your business." Axel said before walking past Roxas and Xion. Roxas and Xion looked at Axel as he walked over, then they looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing how to react to what had just happened.

Axel walked back to his room, and thankfully didn't run into any other members. Axel walked into his room and lied down on the bed. He still couldn't believe that someone had dyed his hair. Axel ran his hand through his hair. He looked so different and so weird with blue hair, it didn't suit him at all. Axel also thought how odd it would look when would use his fire attack, his blue hair would just seem out of place. He hated it but he knew everyone was going to laugh at him and mock him. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of this. He knew he had to find out who did this and make them pay. But little did Axel know, he wasn't the only one who would be laughed it...there soon would be others.

* * *

So, what did you think?

So I am going to have a different member in each chapter get their hair dyed, I think I know who I'll do next, (but if you wanna leave a review saying who I should next, then do it if you want).

Leave a review if you want, telling me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Saix

Hey so I wrote this chapter rather quickly...I had planned to have Saix be the next one. But thank you to the ones who have reviewed so far, I am taking note of who you want to see get their hair dyed next chapter. Also, if you want to know, these chapters aren't going to be all that long, though they may get longer latter on.

* * *

 **Ch.2 Saix**

After everyone in the castle had fallen asleep, Demyx snuck out of his room and tip-toed down the hall. He still had the bag of hair dye with him. He had enjoyed Axel's little outburst early, his prank had worked perfectly. Demyx was glad that Axel had no idea who had done the prank. Though Demyx was a little worried if Axel were to find out that he did it, Axel did seem pretty angry about his hair. Demyx chuckled, " _No matter what, his hair makes him look ridiculous. I wish I could have thought of this sooner. It's so much fun."_ Demyx thought to himself. Demyx searched through the hair dye colors and pulled out a new bottle of hair dye. Now it was time for another person to get pranked. Demyx made his way to the next " _victim_ " and he carefully opened the door and walked inside.

The next day Axel woke up earlier than usual and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had blue hair. Axel sighed and headed out of his room and quickly made his way down to the Grey Room. He had woken up early so he could get his missions and leave as soon as possible, before anyone saw him. Axel entered the Grey Room and saw Saix standing at his usual spot...but something was different. Saix's hair was a bright red!

Axel walked up to Saix and glared at him, "Are you trying to mock me or something?!"

"What do you mean?" Saix asked with his normal, emotionless voice.

"Why did you dye your hair red?! Axel asked frustratedly.

Saix shook his head, "I didn't dye my hair. I woke up to find it like this. At first I thought you may have done it, but after seeing your reaction to my hair I think it may be someone else."

"You don't seem to care. Aren't you at least a little angry someone dyed your hair?"

"No." Saix said, not changing his bland, emotionless expression. "I do not need to let a little thing like this get in the way of work. It is a worthless thing to get upset about. It doesn't prevent me from working. Now you should get on to your own work Axel."

Axel sighed, "Fine...but I still am going to find out who did this." Axel then got his missions and left.

Saix was then left alone in the Grey Room, waiting for the next member to come and get their missions. While alone Saix thought about his hair. The truth was, he was extremely angry by it. " _Whomever thought this would be funny is sadly mistaken...they will pay for this._ _Why did the person dye my hair red and Axel's blue? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? If so, it's not funny!"_ _"_ Saix thought to himself. He didn't show it, he stayed emotionless on the outside, but no one knew that he was furious on the inside.

Throughout the rest of the day the other members came and saw his hair. Some of the members, like Larxene, Demyx, and Xigbar laughed at him. Roxas and Xion looked at him very confused. The others just looked at him oddly, with a questioning look. When Roxas and Xion asked why his hair was red, he responded that he didn't know and that they should not ask about it. Saix was easily able to keep his emotionless expression and voice through the whole day, though he was very tempted to burst into an angry rage at any of the org members he thought may have dyed his hair.

That night when Saix returned to his room, he went to his bathroom mirror and stared at himself for the longest time. The more he looked at his red hair, the angrier he got. And he ended up punching the wall on the right side of the mirror, leaving a smallish crater in the wall where his fist was.

After that Saix tried to wash out the hair dye, he had already tired earlier in the morning but nothing had worked. But Saix was going to try again. He did two washes of his hair with shampoo and conditioner, but there was no change. Saix still had red hair. Every time he looked at his hair, he kept thinking it looked like Axel's hair...when it was still red. Thinking about Axel's new blue hair made Saix chuckle a bit, Axel looked pretty ridiculous and it was funny to see him get all worked up about it. But Saix was still very angry about his own hair.

Saix laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Saix couldn't believe that something so insignificant and stupid could get his so angry. Saix started to wonder, would there be another org member tomorrow with dyed hair? Who would it be?

* * *

Well? What did you think? Please leave a review telling me what you thought. And also tell me who should be the next _"victim"_ to be pranked by Demyx and his hair dye.


	3. Chapter 3 Xigbar

**Yay! I got this chapter done. Sorry it is short...I am trying my best to give something funny for each chapter. Now on to the story. Also I now have a cover image for this story. Thanks to "TheBlackBallade" on Deviantart.**

* * *

 **Ch.3 Xigbar**

That night, Demyx once again snuck out into the hallway. As he walked down the hallway he snickered to himself. He was really enjoying this, even though Saïx didn't have an angry outburst in front of other members, like Axel did, it was still so funny to see him with red hair. Soon all the other Organization would look just as ridiculous. Demyx couldn't wait to see the reaction of his next ' _victim'_.

The next morning Axel once again woke up early, he still didn't want to seen by anyone. He made his way into the Grey Room, where Saix where standing. Saix still stood in the room, acting bore and emotionless, not giving a care at all. Axel walked up to Saix to see if he had any missions for the day.

"You have no missions for today Axel." Saix stated.

Axel grumbled, "Great. So now I will go spend all day in my room."

"And why don't you just stay out here, in case we end up needed you to help out someone else?" Saix asked.

"I don't need anyone else seeing my hair!" Axel shouted as he pointed to his blue hair.

Saix chuckled, "You are still upset about that? That is very foolish of you to still care about something like that."

Axel grumbled and stormed over to one of the couches and sat down. He pulled his hood over his head and leaned back on the couch. Soon a few other members came into the room. Roxas, Xion, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen all entered the room. Roxas and Xion looked over to where Axel was sitting before leaving for a mission together. The rest of the members sat down on the couches in the room.

Then out of nowhere a portal appeared in the ceiling and Xigbar jumped down from it. As soon as he jumped down everyone looked at black parts of Xigbar's hair were dyed red and the grey parts were dyed a golden yellow.

"Alright! Who did this!" He shouted angrily. He summoned his arrowguns and pointed held them up at his sides. "Who thought this was a funny idea?!"

Saix started right at Xigbar, "Calm down. There is no need to get so worked up."

"Shut up! Look at me! I look like a clown!" Xigbar shouted again. He then faced the other members and point his arrowguns at them, "Now which one of you did this!?"

"Stop it now." Saix said as he grabbed Xigbar from behind. "This behavior of yours is not exceptable."

"Stop acting like you don't care that someone dyed your hair. Don't you want to find out who did it?!" Xigbar asked as he tried to break from Saix's grasp.

"I do not need to care about these things. I don't need it to interfere with my work." Saix said in his monotone voice as usually. He looked towards Lexaeus, "Help me restrain him."

Lexaeus nodded and walked over to help hold Xigbar back from attacking any of the other members. "Let go of me! I need to find out who did this!"

"Bring him to his room." Saix instructed Lexaeus. Lexaeus stayed silent but nodded and started to drag Xigbar out of the Gray Room. Xigbar shouted and complained while trying to get out of Lexaeus's grasp but he was unable.

As soon as he was dragged out of the room the other members started to laugh. They thought Xigbar looked completely ridiculous with his bright new hair colors. But after a few minutes everyone stopped and looked around. Not all of the Organization was in the room, but the ones in the room started to wonder who was going around dying the hair of the other members. They started to wondered if they would be next.

* * *

Well that's Xigbar's chapter. Who do you want to see get their hair dyed next? Leave a review telling me what you think and which member you want to be the 'star' in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Larxene

And here it is. A long awaited chapter for this story. I am trying my best to work on all my stories and this one came next. So let's get on to the story!

* * *

 **Ch. 4 Larxene**

Once everyone was asleep, Demyx stepped out of his room again. He walked down the hallway and stood in front of the next 'victim's' door. Demyx stared at the door for a minute, he was a little afraid what would happen if he was found out. But after a few deep breaths he entered the room, hair dye in hand.

The next morning some of the members had gone off on missions. Axel actually had a mission and was glad to get out of the castle. Xigbar was nowhere to be found. The only people in the Grey Room where Demyx, Saix, Xaldin and Luxord. Demyx was strumming his sitar while Luxord while playing Xaldin in a card game. But the next moment Larxene burst eye, her eyes full of anger.

"Who thought this was funny?!" She shouted as she pointed to her hair, which was a bright pink. "I am going to kill whoever did this!"

The other members stared at her for a moment before laughing out loud, though Saix only smirked. Larxene spun around and looked at each member in the room. "You all know this isn't funny! I know one of you must have done." She summoned her knives. "You better come and confess!"

The other members quickly stopped laughed, and Larxene looked over at Demyx. She stormed over to him and pointed her knives at him. "So you think this is funny? Did you do this?"

Demyx quickly put his hands up over his face in a defencive position. "N-No! I didn't do it!" Demyx's voice shook with fear as he spoke.

"Oh really?" Larxene's face grew angrier. "Is that the truth?!"

"Yes yes!" Demyx cried. "I said I didn't do it!"

"You're such a coward." Larxene grumbled.

"Larxene." Saix called out to her, "Stop harassing Demyx."

"What's it to you!?" Larxene shouted as she ran up to Saix. "You may not care, but I do! Someone here thinks this is so funny, but it's not."

"Just forget about it and focus on your assignments." Saix stated.

Larxene scoffed, "Well I guess I'll just have to figure this out myself! And if I hear anyone of you laughing at me again…" Lighting ran around her knives and then shot out all around her. All the members ducked and nearly got hit by a bolt of the lighting. "You'll regret it." And with that she stormed off.

Later in the day, Axel returned and gave his report to Saix. "So I heard what happened with Larxene. Haven't seen her yet but I bet she looks pretty hilarious."

"Her hair was just bright pink. There isn't much to say about it." Saix responded.

"Come on...I know you probably found it funny. Anyways I also heard that she also threatened Demyx. Do you think he could really be the culprit?"

Saix shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Why and how could someone who doesn't fill out their reprots and sits around most the time playing his sitar actually pull this off?"

"Hmm, good point. But who do you think it is?" Axel asked as he crossed his arms.

"I have no idea. But if we don't find out soon, we will have more angry members to deal with."

* * *

I know this chapter was short but I hope you all enjoyed. So which member should thier hair dyed next?


	5. Chapter 5 Lexaeus

**Alright so I have returned to this story. It's been a while but I really want to continue this short fun story. Anyways on to the story.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5 Lexaeus**

That night Demyx sat on his bed as he looked at his bag of hair dye. So far he already had gotten away with dying the hair of four members. But now he was starting to feel unsure if he should continue. Demyx was starting to get a little afraid of what would happen if he was caught, especially if he were to be caught by Larxene. Out of the four members she was the one who was the most ticked off. Demyx shuddered, remembering how angry she looked earlier when she yelled at him.

" _That was close…"_ He thought to himself, " _She almost might have figured it out. I have to be more careful...gotta try not to laugh when I see the other members...no matter how funny they look."_

Demyx then got up and walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror as he ran a hand through his hair. " _Should I maybe dye my hair? To throw off the other members. Maybe then they wouldn't think it was me. Hmm…or maybe I should just wait a few days before going after the next member."_

Demyx sighed as he walked back to his bed and looked again at the bag of hair dye. He started to looked through it, looking at all the different colors. As he looked at all the different colors, a different thought crossed his mind.

" _What about Xemnas? We never see him outside of the meeting room. Does he ever even leave that room? Does he even sleep?"_ Demyx sighed, " _He may be the hardest member to prank…."_

Demyx continued to look at all the different colors of hair dye, thinking carefully of what to do. Finally he came to a conclusion, " _I think I should dye one more members hair and then dye my own. If I dye my hair right after Larxene tried to accuse me, the others might get suspicious. Hmm, but who should I go after next?"_

Demyx sat there thinking over the remaining org members and who would be the best to prank. He first thought about Lexaeus, but Demyx figured that he might not have much a reaction, since Lexaeus rarely ever talked and stuff. But maybe it would be good just to get it done with. Demyx then sifted through his bag of hair dye and picked out a color to dye Lexaeus's hair. After picking out the color he then headed out of his rooms and quietly snuck down the hall.

The next morning the members came into the Grey Room and either got missions and headed off or sat around for awhile until they were told to do something. Saix still stood in the Grey Room, his hair still a very bright red, but he still didn't show any signs of emotion.

Part way through the day, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar were sitting in the room, playing a card game, though Xigbar had his hood up since his hair was probably the most ridiculous. Demyx soon came in and walked up to Saix to see if he had any missions for the day. Demyx really hoped he didn't have anything to do today so that way he could stay around to see what would happen when Lexaeus came in.

"I have a recon mission for you today Demyx, I expect you to actually fill out the report properly this time." Saix instructed as he handed Demyx the information about the mission.

Demyx sighed as he took the papers, and summoned a dark corridor. But just as he was about to leave he heard the other members stop talking. Demyx turned around to see Lexaeus walking into the Grey Room, with his hair now a dark purple.

As Demyx expected Lexaeus came into the room and sat down without a word. Even though he wasn't giving any type of reaction Demyx still kinda found it funny. Though cause no one else was laughing Demyx bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from actually laughing. Lexaeus just sat there, silent as ever. That would make him the second person to give no reaction of having their hair dyed. Though the more Demyx stared he could see an angry scowl across Lexaues's face.

Demyx didn't stick around to hear if Lexaeus would eventually say something or if one of the other members would laugh. He didn't want to be yelled at my Saix for stalling his mission. But once Demyx was walking through the dark corridor and was all alone he let out a laugh.

" _This is going great. I almost have pranked almost have the organization. So tonight...I probably should dye my hair, just to be safe. But who should I go for after that?"_ Demyx wondered.

* * *

 **Ok so I know this chapter wasn't much, but honestly I couldn't think of Lexaeus having any burnout reaction. So I just did this to get him over with. I am going to try to make it more fun for the next members though. I do want to try to get all the members...expect for Xemnas...cause does that guy even sleep XD**

 **Let me know who you want to see get their hair dyed next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Demyx

**Alright! So I updated this story! Today on Thanksgiving I have updated 3 different stories! Happy Thanksgiving! Now enjoy the chapter!  
(if you are curious the other 2 stories I updated today on Thanksgiving are "Lost in the Darkness" and "Spun Through the Web of Time" both of them are KH stories :D)**

* * *

 **Ch.6 Demyx**

Demyx stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom. He had decided that tonight he would dye his hair, to hopefully make the others think that he wasn't the one going around dying everyone's hair. He hoped that they would buy it, he would have to try his best to act real upset about it in the morning. It might be a little hard, but Demyx was sure he could pull it off. Now for the hard question...what color would he dye his hair?

Demyx sifted through his bag of hair dye colors. " _What do pick...Hmm what could I use to make myself look ridiculous."_ Demyx looked at himself in the mirror again, thinking long and hard about what to do.

Then a thought finally hit him. He had an idea of what color...or really what colors he should use on himself. He knew that it would make him look really silly and all the other members would probably laugh at him, but he had to do it. No matter how much the other members would laugh or mock him, as long as they didn't suspect that he was the one with the hair dye, then it would be worth it. Now he just actually had to dye his hair.

With a heavy sigh Demyx pulled two colors of hair dye out of his bag and began to dye his hair. Once he had finished he stared at himself for a long while, taking in how he looked now. He really did look ridiculous, and he was actually a little excited now. He actually wanted to see how the other members would react, and how he would act all pathetic back. And then after this next day he would process with his prank.

The next morning Saix was standing in the Grey Room as usual, with his hair still that bright red color. But of course he didn't show that he was upset by this, he remained his normal emotionless self.

A little while later, Luxord, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xigbar entered the Grey Room. Xigbar refused to take off his head, still complaining he looked like a clown, though Lexaeus didn't have his hood on, probably because he didn't feel as ridiculous as Xigbar did.

Larxene came into the room a little bit later, still looking furious as ever, though with her bright pink hair it made her just look funny. As she walked into the room she eyed each member, giving them angered looks as she got the info for her mission for the day.

Larxene turned around to leave for her mission when she saw someone standing in the doorway of the Grey Room. They stood in the doorway for a moment before completely entering the Grey Room.

The moment they stepped into the room, everyone broke out into laugh, surprisingly Saix even laugh a tiny bit. The person who entered the Grey Room was Demyx, and his hair was really something to laugh at. The spiked up part of Demyx's hair was a dark green while the rest of his hair was a dark brown, making his hair look kinda like a tree.

All the members in the Grey Room currently were laughing so hard, while Demyx just frowned. "Stop it!" He shouted. "It's not funny!"

The other members just kept laughing though, Larxene even dropped to the floor holding her side from laughing so much.

"Oh my god…" Larxene said between laughs, "I can't breath. Too funny."

"Guys stop!" Demyx shouted again as he pulled up his hood. "I said it's not funny."

"Oh, but it is funny," Axel's voice said with a laugh from behind Demyx. Before Demyx could turn around, Axel pull off Demyx's hood, revealing his 'tree' hair again. "You have just made the number one spot for most ridiculous."

Demyx backed up from Axel and looked at all the members in the room. They all were looking right at his stupid looking hair, laughing and snickering. Demyx stomped his foot and cried, "You guys are being mean!" With that Demyx ran past Axel and out of the Grey Room, leaving the members in there to catch their breaths.

Once Larxene had finally stopped laughing she stood up and recomposed herself, "How pathetic. He acted like such a baby."

"And yet you didn't throw a tantrum when your hair got dyed?" Axel said with a smirk.

Larxene's eyes widens with fury at Axel, summoning her knives and having lighting flow around them "What did you just say!?"

Axel quickly jumped back, "N-Nothing!"

Larxene stormed up to him and pointed her knives right in his face, "You sure about that?"

"Yes! I am sure!" Axel said before holding his hands up in defeat.

Larxene glared at him then put away her knives, "I'm watching you." Larxene then stormed out and headed off on her mission.

Meanwhile back in Demyx's room, he was sitting on his bed. Not crying, but laughing. " _They bought it, they actually bought it. They think I am all upset that someone dyed my hair. This is great. Now I can move on to the next member. But I still don't know who it should be…"_

* * *

 **And that ends another chapter of this silly story! Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to tell me who should get their hair dyed next and what color it should be.**


	7. Chapter 7 Vexen

**Alright I finally manged to write this next chapter. And if you are wondering how I deiced who to be next...I know I ask, but everyone always says a different person and I am like "Who do I choose?!" XD so I went to that online wheel spinner thing, put the remaining names on it and Vexen was chosen.  
So yeah, let's just get on with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch.7 Vexen**

The next day in the Grey Room; Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, and Xigbar were sitting on some of the couches, with Saix in his usual spot. Everyone watched the doorway, waiting for the next member to come in, waiting to see who would have their hair dyed. None of the members really talked to each other, they were, curious who was going to be next.

A little while later Demyx walked in, with his hood up and his sitar in hand. He walked in and headed to the over to one of the empty couches, away from the other members, and sat down. Demyx could hear some snickers coming from the other members. Sighing Demyx shifted down the couch a little, and then began to strum his sitar.

The minutes passed and soon Roxas and Xion entered into the Grey Room, but their of them had their hair dyed. They looked around the room at the other members, before getting their mission and headed off.

As soon as they left though, Vexen came storming in, with his hair dyed a bright neon green. All the members sitting on the couches started to laugh, Vexen shot them a quick glare before walking up to Saix.

"This is getting out of hand!" He shouted, "We must find who is responsible for this! Standing around doing nothing will not do us any good!"

"I assure you, we will find whomever has been doing this," Saix replied.

"This is completely ridiculous, how hard can it be to find the culprit behind this!?" Vexen asked.

"I am doing what I can to try and find out who is behind this." Saix said. "Do not get so worked up over something so trivial."

"Something so trivial? I am a scientist! I cannot go about my day looking as I do! This is not dignified!" Vexen retorted.

"You should try and focus on your work Vexen," Saix said, continuing his usual emotional tone.

Vexen heard the laughed coming from the other members again, he turned to them and sent them a angered glare, "You all laugh, but I know you all are also are upset by this matter." He then faced Saix again, "Even you are upset by this."

Saix just stared at Vexen with his emotional expression. Not saying a word to him, he just continued to glare.

"If you won't care to figure this out, then I will get to the bottom of this myself! This hair dye….it isn't normal. As you all probably know it won't wash out. I am going to work on finding a way to get rid of it." Vexen said before storming angrily out of the Grey Room. Once he had left, the members who were sitting on the couches looked at one another, even Demyx looked over at the group, though he kept strumming his sitar.

"You really think he'll find a way to get rid of the hair dye?" Xigbar asked.

"I hope so!" Larxene scowled, "I am sick of this! But what I want more is to find out who did this in the first place!"

"Don't we all…" Saix muttered quietly so no one could hear him.

"The culprit may slip up eventually, only time can tell," Luxord said as he took out a few of his cards.

"You gotta admit though," Xaldin said, "Vexen's hair really 'compliments' his eyes"

The other members started to laugh and nodded in agreement. "It's really does suit him," Larxene said with a laugh.

Demyx watched as the other members laughed over how Vexen has looked. He found it so fascinating that they all could be upset that their own hair was dyed, but as soon as another member comes along, they drop their anger temporarily drop their anger and laugh at the other member. But what would happen the closer he got to having the whole Organization's hair dyed? He had already dyed six of the members hair, seven including himself. Demyx started to worry again, just what would they do to him once they found out that he was the one who did it?

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I am trying my best to think of things to do without repeating it too much like previous chapters. (If you guys got any suggestions, let me know). And as always, let me know what color the other members should get their hair dyed.**


End file.
